


Dirty Talking

by Dash (Cydney)



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydney/pseuds/Dash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaige is damned determined to make Axton take her seriously as a woman, and that means making him stop with the baby names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talking

**I do not own Borderlands, Borderlands 2 or the characters used herein.**

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Axton was pretty fond of Gaige. Salvador was his drinking buddy, Zer0 was his fellow hunter, and Maya was his co-operative specialist. But Gaige was his partner in crime. Between placing bets on who’s “significant other” could cause the most damage and offering advice on how to upgrade them both afterwards, the commando and mechromancer wound up together more often than not.

She also confused the  _hell_  out of him. Never had he met a woman (teenaged or not) with as many conflictions as her. She could be both charming and annoying, with an ego that dwarfed his own.  
Lilith insisted he was cocky. Moxxi had coyly batted her eyes and said he was polite. It didn’t matter either way, because after shedding enough blood, Gaige had a God-complex.

Then there was her smarts.

Let it be known than Axton never,  _ever_  underestimated her intelligence. The girl was a certified genius, where as he never bothered learning division. Give her a broken toaster and an Echo-recorder and she’d build you a Tumblr. Whatever that was. Alternatively, she insisted cocoa was king of drinks, and that Jack was the biggest douche ever for owning a diamond pony instead of her.

Gaige hated to be called anything that didn’t amount to “adult woman.” When Maya asked her if she missed any boys back home, she screwed her face up and stuck her tongue out. She called guns sexy, shooting “anarchy” and walking was “lame”.

Axton liked Gaige just fine. He just couldn’t work her out for the life of him. So kneeling on the ground near Claptrap’s locker and working on his beloved turret, he was content to let her “play nurse” and hand him components to install and comment on.

“Longbow lens?”  
“Longbow lens.”  
“Connector pin?”  
“Connector pin.”  
“Connector socket?”  
“Socket.”  
“And when the pin slips inside the socket, they make a baby turret.”  
“Oh shuddup, Ax.”

The commando grinned and laughed to himself, pushing her ire further.  
“Sorry missy – thought you were eighteen.”  
“I  _am_  eighteen!”  
“Right – on your way to becoming a Nun at nineteen.”  
“I will hit you. And it will sting like the mo-fo dickens.”  
“Y’know why they call em Nuns? Ain’t got none, don’t want none, ain’t gonna get none.” He ticked off on his fingers before turning his attention back to his turret. He leant down to pick up a piece of casing when a wrench flew past his head, landing in the scrap heap behind him. He whirled around and stared, looking up as Gaige crossed her mismatched arms and fumed. Body language screamed “pissed off”.

“Okay, guess that wasn’t called for…” He scratched his cheek as she turned her nose up and huffed. He pushed himself off the ground, hooking his thumbs into his pockets and looking down at her. She stubbornly glared back up.  
“Look, I’m sorry, hun. But you’re not making this easy, y’know.” She narrowed her eyes.  
“How about you treat me seriously for a change?”  She planted her hands on her hips and stepped forward, into his personal space. The commando’s hands came up from his pockets and stopped her.  
“Woah, hang on.” His held her shoulders, flesh and steel. “I treat you just fine, missy.”  
“Don’t. Call me.  _Missy_.” Gaige grit her teeth and grabbed the front of his open jacket. “You treat me like a kid. You don’t know it, but you  _do_. And everyone else thinks it’s too.” His face screwed up in confusion, looking down at the younger woman. He opened his mouth, words dying on his lips when she stood on her toes and pressed against him.

 “I’m a fucking woman, Axton.” She chewed her lip and glared up at him. “Or are you such a dumb pussy you can’t see that?” His hands came up either side of her hips, hovering inches away while his mind spun. He could smell grease from her prosthetic and the barest hint of her perfume. He could feel the swells of her breasts, far too womanly, press against his chest. Her leg, wrapped in a striped stocking and ending with a trendy sneaker, bent at the knee and brushed his thigh. She was lithe and toned and as independent as most of the women he had met in his life.

“You’re a loud, red-head tomboy…” he muttered, catching a flash of hurt in her eyes for the briefest second before his will crumbled and he grabbed her hips. His lips descended on hers, coaxing a noise from her throat before she pressed back hungrily. “And you’re everything…” His lips caught hers again, winding a hand into the back of her short hair. “I like in a woman.” Her chest heaved against his as she sucked in a breath, pushing herself as close as she could and gripping the back of his shirt with her arm.

“Tell me,” she hissed, cheeks flushed and rubbing against him. His lips found her neck and she tilted her head, holding him tighter with her prosthetic as he whispered in her ear.  
“If you didn’t take ‘em off, I’d peel these clothes off you.” She wrapped a shaking leg around his, humming to herself.  
“…licking your letters across your clit…” She inhaled and closed her eyes.  
“Tell you how good you taste, hon…” Her hand clenched on his shirt and she squeezed her thighs against his leg.  
“Don’t stop,” she begged.

Axton held her, an arm around her shoulder while the other played with her hair and stroked her back. Every word, every hungry, illicit phrase he whispered coaxed a reaction. She squirmed and clung to him, face flushing prettily and holding him close to her ear and neck.  
“… licking up between your tits…”   
“…stroking you…”  
“…tasting you…”  
“… _taking you, Gaige_ …” She buried her face in his neck and tensed, hissing a curse and a moan. Axton slipped his arms up as he felt her relaxing, the knowledge of it all hitting him like a train. Sweet, cocky Gaige just came undone in his arms. He sucked in a breath, watching her blushing face as a contented smile began to spread. Her eyes opened slowly, half lidded, and she pulled him down with her heavy steel arm.

“Woman, Ax,” she muttered before snatching his lips with hers, her usual bravado beginning to show through flushed cheeks and shaking legs. “Woman.”  
The commando merely nodded, pressing his forehead against hers. “Yeah, hon.”


End file.
